Jumanji seaQuest Style
by Shell Lee
Summary: Lucas' Aunt sends him something. And just guess what happens...
1. It Begins

AN: This idea has been chasing it's tail around in my head for awhile now. Yeah, I know I snuck my name in there, but it's just an aunt that you won't see again. And besides I know how to wrap.:)  
  
Jumanji-SeaQuest Style  
  
By Shell Lee  
  
'I saw this in an antique dealer's place. Thought you night like it. I know you liked board games when you were younger. Consider it a late birthday present. Or maybe an early Christmas one.  
  
Your Loving Aunt  
  
Shell Lee'  
  
The note was an old style scrawl across the page, barely legible but Lucas understood it well enough. Unfortunately that meant Tony got the translation out of him.  
  
"Hey didn't your Aunt Shell give you somethin' for your birthday? And when can we play?" Lucas had received the gift earlier that day in a shuttle loaded with letters and care packages. Even with things like e-mail and instant messaging, there were somethings that just couldn't be sent though a computer. So many people thought like this that, time permitting; there was such a shuttle every day.  
  
"Yes she did, but it never stopped her before when she thought of me when she saw something. She's always giving gifts." Lucas was currently trying to get into the package that came along with the note. And Tony was sitting on his bunk acting like a bump on a log. Aunt Shell liked her tape that was for sure. "And we can play as soon as I get into it. Why don't you be useful and help me?"  
  
"What and spoil the fun of watching you struggle with all that tape?"A few minutes later he said, "Think she used the entire roll?"  
  
Lucas rolled his eyes. He was finally fed up. "I'm going to go get a box cutter for this. Be right back."  
  
Lucas got back to find the tape all stuffed into the small trash bin and Tony unfolding an old looking game board. Setting the knife down Lucas shook his head. "You know curiosity killed the cat."  
  
"Yeah, but satisfaction brought him back. You took too long." Tony ran his hand over the surface of the board. "Wonder what this is made out of."  
  
Lucas sat down. "Looks like wood."  
  
"It doesn't feel like wood. Come on, let's play." Tony picked up a couple of tokens, only to have them fly out of his hands and fix themselves onto the board. "Did you see that?"  
  
"Yeah. Probably magnets or something."  
  
"Or somethin' is right. Do you want to go first?" Tony held out two dice made from the same material as the board.  
  
"Actually let's get a couple of others in here to play. It's made for four. Put the other tokens on the board and I'll go get some others." Lucas paused. "And take back this knife."  
  
***  
  
"A game for those who seek to find, a way to leave their world behind," Tim read off from the game board. "Sure I'll play. I wouldn't mind leaving seaQuest behind for a little while."  
  
"Great. Do you know anyone else who might be interested in playing?"  
  
"Tough one." Tim thought for a little while. Miguel was on duty. Dagwood? No, he was helping Dr. Smith today. Jim had that cleaning thing, maybe it was an inspection thing, anyway he couldn't play. The captain was sleeping. Who could play? "Maybe Commander Ford would like to play."  
  
***  
  
It took some convincing for Ford, but he eventually caved. They now had four players and were ready to get going. Lucas and Tony's room was just a bit too small to play in so the four had found an unused storage room.  
  
"Who wants to go first?" Tim held out the dice and waited, and waited, and waited.  
  
"Would someone go already?"  
  
"Ever since I got this you have been so anxious. Why? I mean you don't seem like the board game type." Lucas asked.  
  
Tony smiled. "There was this movie I saw when I little. 'Jumanji.' Had this really old guy in it. Robin Williams, I think, and I loved that movie. So are we going to play or what?"  
  
"I'll go first." And Ford grabbed the dice from Tim and rolled. Adding the dice up came to seven.  
  
Tony jumped up. "Did you see that?" He pointed at the game board where a token moved without being touched.  
  
"It's probably not that old. There must be something inside of it," Lucas said. "But isn't it cool."  
  
"Hey, there's words." Ford read out loud.  
  
"Under the sea   
  
They're top beast  
  
And on your friends  
  
They will feast."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Tim asked. No one noticed Tony backing away from the game board, shaking his head.  
  
"I don't know." Lucas leaned forward, like there was something small in the game that he could make out if only he got close enough.  
  
"It means something bad is gonna happen." All eyes turned to Tony, who had retreated far back into a corner. "It's just like in the movie, and now something bad is going to happen."  
  
Ford opened his mouth but before any reply could come out a voice boomed out, "Commander Ford to the bridge, Commander Ford to the bridge."  
  
"I'd better go see what that is. Someone else can go while I'm gone." 


	2. The Plot Thickens

Jumanji-seaQuest Style  
  
by Shell Lee  
  
"Come on. Nothing's going to happen." Tony was convinced that something bad was going to happen. Lucas couldn't get him to talk about it and was currently occupied with trying to get him calmed down. "Here's the dice. Take a turn. I promise you nothing will happen." Lucas held out the dice.  
  
"No. This is creepy. It's all happening just like the movie. There's no way I'm taking a turn now."  
  
"Someone probably saw the same movie and made a game board to match it." Lucas sighed. "Come on. It's perfectly safe."  
  
"If it's so safe why was Commander Ford called away?" Tony demanded.  
  
"Coincidence. That's all it is. Coincidence."  
  
Tony finally gave in and took the dice. "Fine I'll go. But if something bad happens I am going to kick your ass."  
  
Tony rolled a four and two. Once again, a piece moved without anyone touching it, a new message appearing in the inky center ball.   
  
"When you see it  
  
You will shake;  
  
It's big and green  
  
And rhymes with lake."  
  
***  
  
Ford leaned over the back of Miguel's chair and asked, "So what's happening?"  
  
"It's the strangest thing, Commander. The aqua tunnels are full of sharks." Miguel shook his head. "I can't explain it. Some of these species of shark appear to be extinct."  
  
"Evidently they aren't. Is there any way to get them out of there and off the ship without harming them?"  
  
"That's what we're working on now, Sir."  
  
"Is Darwin all right? And has anyone woken the captain?"  
  
"No one knows yet if Darwin is ok or not. And no, Sir. No one has talked with the captain. If you want me to I can send someone."   
  
"That's ok. Keep me informed." Ford stood up and turned to leave. He paused as a thought struck him. "Miguel? Would you say that sharks are the top beast under the ocean?"  
  
"I don't know if I'd use those words, but they are at the top of the food chain." Miguel turned around in his seat. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason. Carry on." Ford left the bridge.  
  
***  
  
Tony tensed up. "Snake. I hate snakes." He stood up and looked around.  
  
"Tony, there are no snakes." Lucas sighed. Evidently there was no way to convince Tony of that, but at least he sat down.  
  
"Well who goes next?" Tim asked as Tony continued to mutter under his breath. "Hate snakes. Couldn't have left well enough alone. Could I? Nooo."  
  
The door swished open. "Hey guys I'm sorry but..." His voice trailed off. "Tony. Don't move. Lucas, Tim, come over here."  
  
"What? Why?" Lucas asked, but did as he was told.  
  
"Holy shit," Tim exclaimed from the doorway. Sitting right by Tony's shoulder was a big green snake.   
  
"Lucas, you are a dead man." Tony was practically shaking as he eyed the predator coming ever closer. "Do something."  
  
Lucas still had the dice in his hand from where he was going to take his turn. "Tony, get ready to run." He hurled the dice at the snake. Tony ran, scooping up the game board.   
  
The dice landed showing a one and a two.  
  
And a single token on the game board moved.  
  
And a new message appeared.  
  
***  
  
Once they got to safety, Tony set the board down and opened it back up.  
  
"Hey it's got a new one," Tim said.  
  
"This will not be  
  
An easy mission;  
  
Monkeys slow  
  
The expedition."  
  
No one heard him as he read out loud. Tony was yelling at Lucas, blaming him for what happened. Lucas was yelling back at Tony, saying it was some sort of coincidence. Ford was trying his hardest to get them both to calm the fuck down.   
  
All that stopped though when a loud noise cut through the room. They turned and there was a monkey. Behind that monkey was another one. Suddenly the room was full of monkeys. The foursome turned and ran.  
  
***  
  
Soon they were all safely back in Tony and Lucas' room. Trying to figure out what to do next.  
  
Ford took charge before another yelling match could commence. "Tony, you keep saying this is all like the movie. How did they get rid of everything in the movie?"  
  
"They finished the game. We could do that, but Lucas here threw the dice at the snake!"  
  
"Hey, that snake was about to eat you! Would you rather me have let you die?"  
  
"Stop it, both of you. Just stop it. Fighting is getting us nowhere." They both backed down as Ford paused to think for a moment. "Tim, you've been awfully quiet. What do you think?"  
  
"Me? What do I think? I think I'm about to have a nervous break down. Either that I'm going insane." Tim was pale and shaky. Once the others attention was drawn to these facts, Ford made him sit down before he fell down. "I mean this can't be happening. It's impossible."  
  
"Tell that to the snake and monkeys." Tony put in from the door.  
  
"Ok. We are going to have to get the dice back, somehow. Any ideas at all?"  
  
"How do we even know it's the game that's doing it? Couldn't it be something else?" Lucas asked.   
  
"What else could it be?" Tim asked from where he was seated on Tony's bunk.   
  
"There must be a better explanation than that. Something more scientific. Maybe it's all just some weird coincidence. Or maybe a mass hallucination of some sort."  
  
"Tim's right. Everything that game board said has come true." Ford was still secretly hoping that it all was some sort of nightmare.   
  
"The first one never did anything."   
  
"Yes it did. There are sharks all through the aqua tubes." Three heads turned to Ford the question clear in their eyes. "No one knows where Darwin is."  
  
"Look we're all just a little too strung out. Let's just sit tight here for a little while."   
  
"Uh oh." Tony said from the door. "The monkeys got lose." 


	3. Fight Fight Fight

Jumanji seaQuest Style  
  
by Shell Lee  
  
Tony and Tim stood outside the door where it all started and peered though the small window. The snake was still in the room, unlike the monkeys, but now it had been joined by more than a few of its friends. Who called their friends. Needless to say the snakes now covered most of the available horizontal surfaces, including the floor.   
  
Tim looked though the window trying to find the dice so they could get in and get out. He even had the game board tucked underneath his arm, so he could take his turn that much faster.  
  
"I hate snakes," Tony mumbled. "I hate them."  
  
"You know," Tim said, "you could've gone with Commander Ford to explain everything to the captain." A monkey shrieked and ran down the corridor behind them. They ignored it.  
  
Tony shuddered. "No thank you. I like my head where it is."  
  
"Do you see the dice?"  
  
"No."   
  
Tim sighed. "We should go in and look."  
  
"Why can't we stay out here and pretend we looked?"  
  
He just shook his head and opened the door. A snake coil fell out. It was easily as big around as a man's thigh and blocked the door when Tim tried to shut it.  
  
"I think we need some guns." Tony backed away from the door a few steps.  
  
"Yeah. You're right. Guns."  
  
"Yeah, guns. Maybe some knives." They both turned around and fled.  
  
***  
  
Nathaniel Bridger, Captain of the seaQuest was not having a good day. Someone franticly banging on his door had woken him up from a nice dream. He opened it only to let a group of monkeys in. He barely got away from them, and was now walking around seaQuest in nothing but what he wore to bed, his underwear. Trying to not let it bother him, he was searching for someone who knew what the hell was going on. Spotting Ford and Lucas he went over. They had to know what was going on.  
  
"Commander, what the hell is going on here?" he demanded.  
  
"Sir, we were just looking for you." Ford said as Lucas tried to hide behind him.  
  
"This had better be a good explanation for all of this."  
  
"Well sir, you see, my aunt sent me this game. And me and Tony wanted to try it. So I talked Commander Ford and Tim into playing with us."  
  
"What does a game have to do with anything?"  
  
Ford spoke up. "Everything apparently came from the game, sir."  
  
"This game wouldn't happen to have the word 'Jumanji' written across the front, would it?"  
  
***  
  
Miguel was seated at his consol completely absorbed in his task of trying to locate Darwin and make sure the dolphin was ok. It had shocked him when he saw the sharks swimming around in the aqua tubes and his first thought had been about the safety of the dolphin. Was he ok? Was he hurt or even worse dead? Was he even on the ship at all?  
  
Thoughts like that ran circles around in his head. So it came as a great surprise when a monkey jumped up onto his consol, screeching. Miguel stood up so fast he knocked over his chair. When he looked around he saw monkeys everywhere. They were bashing in delicate equipment, chasing hapless crewmembers, and fighting amongst themselves.  
  
Miguel made the mistake of turning his back on the one at his consol though. He never knew what hit him.   
  
And he never felt it when the monkeys crashed the ship.  
  
***  
  
Lucas groaned and picked his head up. Seeing the captain in nothing but his underwear had been a bit of a shock, one that he was sure he'd find hilarious later, was quickly overshadowed by the fact that he was pissed. And that became moot when the seaQuest hit something. So here he was on the floor. He cracked open his eyes and saw Bridger helping Ford up.  
  
"I'm going to see what that was. Are you two coming?" Ford shook his head no and Bridger left them alone.  
  
"Come on, Lucas. Let's go see if we can find Tony and Tim."  
  
***  
  
"I still don't see why you insisted on getting that."   
  
"I told ya. In the movies they always need one when they get bit."  
  
"The movies aren't real life. You have to know that by now."  
  
"Jumanji was a movie."  
  
Tim and Tony were walking back to the snake room. They had been thrown around by the crash but no serious injuries happened. A small debate later, they came to the mutual agreement that they'd be safer with the snakes then anywhere near what cause the ship to do that.  
  
They rounded a corner only to find themselves face to face with what had to be the largest snake of them all. It looked big enough to swallow one of them whole, without unhinging its jaw.  
  
Tony looked at Tim. "We ain't ever going to get those dices, are we?"   
  
Turning, he raised his gun and fired. After a second Tim did the same. It didn't affect the snake one bit. As the snake got closer and they could see that they weren't having any effect on it, they turned and ran. Tony was just a bit too slow. That was slow enough though. The snake wrapped itself around his ankle tripping him. Tony looked at Tim as he was pulled backwards. More coils of snake joined the first and Tony found himself having a hard time breathing.   
  
Tim was scared. He wanted to run but Tony was in there struggling for his life. Tony wouldn't survive if he ran and got someone. So he did the only thing he could to help his friend. He raised his gun and started firing again. He shot again and again into it. He wasn't that great a shot, especially since his arm was shaking like a leaf, but the snake was so close now that almost every shot hit it.  
  
Big mistake. The tail end of the snake's body wrapped itself around his throat. Strangling him. Both hands went up to try and dislodge it, but it was like trying to move a wall. Just when he thought both he and Tony were going to die, the pressure vanished. He dropped to the ground, gasping for breath.   
  
Some arms came around him and helped him up. It was Tony. Tony had saved his life. "Are you ok?" he croaked. That snake did a number on his throat.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. Are you ok?"  
  
"Never better." He rubbed his throat as his eyes wandered past Tony and saw the snake. Its lifeless eyes staring out, and that damn steak knife that Tony had insisted on getting, sticking out of its head.  
  
"Let's get those dice." It was getting easier to talk. Which probably meant his windpipe hadn't been completely crushed. That was a good thing.  
  
"What are you doing?" Tony was bent over the snake's head, and with a sickening sound pulled the steak knife out.   
  
"I'm not leaving this knife. You never know, it might come in handy again." Tim didn't argue. They both stepped over the dead snake, into a room filled with live ones.  
  
On the way in Tim swore he could hear Tony mutter, "I hate snakes." 


	4. I hate naming chapters

Jumainji seaQuest Style  
  
by Shell Lee  
  
The captain stepped onto the bridge. It was chaos. Most of the monkeys that did the damage had left, but a few remained, wreaking havoc on everything. A few non-moving bodies lay on the floor. Yep, that damn game had come back to haunt him. Bridger could still remember the turn he tried to cheat.   
  
One of the bodies twitched, and groaned. Bridger knelt over the body. It was Ortiz.  
  
Ortiz opened his eyes. It looked like he was having a hard time focusing on anything. He blinked a few times.  
  
"I've died and gone to hell, haven't I?"  
  
The captain rolled his eyes and decided not to comment. "Do you think you can walk? We have to get off the ship."  
  
"Yeah, I think so." He tried to sit up. "Wow, head rush."  
  
"It can wait. Try again when you're ready."  
  
***  
  
Tim and Tony were sitting down in front of the game board. They had found the dice. It was easy, as long as they didn't step on a snake the snakes left them alone. Now they were back in Tony and Lucas' room for Tim to take his turn.  
  
Tim blew on the dice in his hands, for good luck. He shook them. The thought occurred to him the if once brought luck twice would be more luck. He brought the dice up to his mouth again.  
  
"Roll the dice already." Tony startled him and he dropped the dice onto the game board. A five and a six stared back at him. The last token moved forward. And a new message appeared in the center.  
  
"They grow much faster  
  
Than bamboo;  
  
Take care or they'll  
  
Come after you."  
  
A vine grew under the game board, lifting it up. The two looked at each other. Suddenly glass shattered overhead, and water rushed into the small room, instantly soaking them. They hurried out of the room taking the game board with them.  
  
"I think it's time to find Commander Ford and Lucas." Tony nodded and wrung some of the water out of his shirt.  
  
***  
  
Currently Ford and Lucas were looking for them. They had already found the dead body of the snake. Right then they were trying to figure out where Tim and Tony had gone.  
  
"Do you think that the ship crashing was Tim's turn?" Lucas asked.  
  
"I don't know. I guess we'll find out when we find them." Ford wasn't really paying attention to Lucas. He was looking for some sort of sign as to where Tim and Tony went. Could they have gone to the bridge? No, that would mean possibly heading toward the danger. That was unlike both Tony and Tim. How about the mess? They could've been hungry.  
  
He was thinking so hard about where they might be; he wasn't paying that much attention to what was happening around him. If he had been he might have seen the vine wrap itself around his foot before it pulled his feet out from under him.  
  
As it happened, he didn't know anything was really wrong until he found himself face to face with the grill like floor of seaQuest.   
  
"Commander." Lucas was looking down at him. It was awkward trying to look up when his whole body faced downward.  
  
"I'm ok." And he felt ok too. That was he felt ok till his head met the floor again as he was yanked backward. "Ow."  
  
Lucas had grabbed his arms, but he was no match for the strength of the vine and they both moved backward.  
  
He felt another set of hands on his arms. He looked up. It was Tim. But if Tim was there where was Tony? All three slid a few more feet and around a corner. Ford looked up again to see the looks of horror on Lucas and Tim's faces. This couldn't be good. He didn't want to look backwards to find out what was there.  
  
The pressure on his legs let up. Which meant that Tim, Lucas, and himself all lunged forward, landing in a pile.  
  
He looked down and saw Tony stab some sort of yellow flower with... A steak knife? That was all his brain could handle. The danger was over and the adrenaline that had kept him, if not awake, aware left him. Ford passed out.  
  
***  
  
"Is it dead?" Lucas looked back and forth between Ford's two rescuers. Tim and Tony had showed up just in time to help him hold on to Ford. He was grateful really, but the two of them were soaked and it looked like Tony had some blood on him.  
  
"I hope so. If it moves again, Tim'll shoot it."  
  
"Why me?"   
  
"Cause you still have your gun. I lost mine under that snake. I ain't gettin it." There was some sort of story here, but it was neither the time nor the place to tell it. They need to get Ford to Med bay, or what ever was left of it.  
  
"Let's just get out of here."  
  
***  
  
Lonnie Henderson was in her room. Not doing much, just brushing her hair, and getting ready to crawl in, when a crash jolted the ship. She had no clue what was going on. Looking out the small window in the door, she saw... Monkeys? Yes, monkeys. They were everywhere. Smashing stuff and breaking things. It looked like a war zone in the corridor. Monkeys couldn't open doors, right?  
  
That hope was dashed when she saw some one being pulled out of their room by the hair. The person was so far away she never saw the face and wasn't even able to tell if it was male or female. She watched in horror as the monkeys descended. The person never stood a chance.   
  
Lonnie managed to use a metal bar from her bed to smash the controls for her door, knowing that was all she could do to keep the monkeys out. Then she did something she didn't do very often.  
  
She prayed. The ship crashed and she kept on praying. She prayed so hard she never saw the vine sneak in a crack that had formed from the crash.  
  
***  
  
Lucas got Ford's feet, with the game board tucked under one arm, and Tony and Tim got his arms. Together they managed to carry him through the long corridors of the seaQuest. They walked in silence. Each lost within the maelstrom that was their own thoughts. Monkeys were still prevalent in the halls, and it was hard to fight them off and carry the limp body of their Commander. So they just ended up avoiding as much as possible any corridors that either had vines and/or monkeys in them. When they had no other choice, Tim would take Ford's upper body and Tony would take out his knife and fight off whatever attacked them. Like this they made their way to Med bay.  
  
At one point they passed a dead body. The monkeys had gotten it good. Or maybe it was the vines. It was barely recognizable as human.  
  
"We'll come back for whoever it is when this is all over with." Tim said. And they resumed the long march silent march to med bay.  
  
They finally made it. Only to find the entrance had been blocked, by a human. It gave them hope that there was someone still alive on the ship.  
  
The blockage was moveable but only by someone on the inside. At least they hadn't smashed the door controls so no one could get in or out.  
  
"Help. Hey, someone, anyone, we have an unconscious member," Lucas yelled. It got someone's attention, because the blockage moved to reveal a distressed Wendy Smith. They could hear Dagwood in the back ground, evidently taking care of someone that was wounded.  
  
"Get in here. Quickly." And they got in. They now knew where everyone was. "What happened? Have you seen the Captain? Is there anyone else? Dagwood, come take the Commandeer and put him somewhere comfortable."  
  
As Dagwood took Ford from them, Tim began to tell her what had happened. From Lucas' aunt sending him the game to their encounter with the vines. Lucas filled in the spots where he and Ford had been separated from Tim and Tony.  
  
"All this is due to a game? I find that hard to believe but that is what all the evidence points too." She sighed. "Could you help me tend to the people here? As soon as the good Commander wakes up, you can leave to continue the game. Tell anyone you find to come here. We'll try our hardest to keep it safe."  
  
And all three helped where they could, comforted where necessary, and waited for Ford to wake up so they could continue the game and hopefully stop this before very many more were hurt or killed. 


	5. Chapter 5

Jumainji-seaQuest Style  
  
by Shell Lee  
  
Ortiz looked around. His head still hurt but it was getting better. The first thing they did after getting off the bridge was get some guns. Then they looked for survivors. Most of the people they found were dead. Some were unrecognizable, others weren't. Everyone looked like they'd been through a war.   
  
Between the two of them they only found five people alive. One of those people was so badly hurt that it was a kindness to kill them. The other four they sent to secure some working shuttles and guard them. Ortiz sent a silent prayer up, both for the souls of the dead and those still living.  
  
Up ahead he spotted someone coming their way. The figure was clutching its arm and as it got closer, they could see it was Jim, a bunch of monkeys right behind him.  
  
"Shit." Ortiz looked at the captain. He couldn't have heard that right. The captain didn't swear. Shaking it off, he raised his gun and shot at the monkeys, providing cover for Jim as he ran towards them. The guns didn't seem to have much of an effect on them though. Ortiz could hear the captain behind him opening a door. They didn't have much time after Jim got to them before the monkeys would be on them.  
  
Ortiz continued to shoot at the monkeys, even though the gun didn't have much of an effect. Soon Brody was in range. Bridger caught an arm and guided him into the room, Ortiz following, shutting the door behind them.  
  
All three breathed a bit easier after it shut.  
  
***  
  
Ford opened his eyes. His head hurt, badly, and he was confused. What happened?  
  
"Welcome back to the land of the living, Commander." That was Wendy. She was sitting by his bed, stroking his hair. That felt good.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You hit your head." It was nice. She was nice. That made sense. He hit his head and dreamed all of it. It was nothing more than a bad dream.  
  
"I had the weirdest dream." Tony stepped into his line of sight.  
  
"Well they can't get any stranger than reality. It's your turn." No, he must have heard him wrong. The game was just a dream.  
  
"What turn?"  
  
"You don't remember the game? Do you have amnesia or something?" Even though the question was directed at Ford, Tony looked at Wendy for the answer.  
  
Ford hadn't heard wrong. He groaned.  
  
"Well, amnesia or not, it's your turn. Come on. We have a game to play."  
  
***  
  
It took them a while but they finally found somewhere that wasn't full of monkeys, snake infested, or covered in vines. That the place was one of the mess halls was a plus. None of them had anything to eat since that morning.   
  
Because it didn't have any monkeys in it didn't mean that they hadn't trashed it already. There were tables bent over and broken chairs everywhere. There were some tables that were relatively unharmed, and the quartet chose one near the back so they could see anything that forced its way in there. The fact that whatever tried to come in had to navigate the mess just made it all the more appealing. Unfourtunatly the monkeys had eaten all the food.  
  
Tim had just set up the game board when the lights flickered for the first time. Increasingly uneasy, the four sat down to play.  
  
"Should get flashlights."  
  
"Tony, shut up."  
  
Commander Ford rolled the dice. The first token moved forward six spaces. A new message appeared.  
  
"At night they fly,  
  
You'd better run.  
  
These winged things  
  
Are not much fun."  
  
A white drop hit the game board right on top of Ford's token, making the dice rattle. It startled Tony, who automatically looked up, and saw bats, lots and lots of bats. He couldn't see the ceiling there were so many. Little brown bodies all crawling over each other.  
  
Tony opened his mouth to say something along the lines of "Shit" only to find Ford's hand covering his mouth. His eyes dropped down to look at the Commander. Ford put a finger up to his lips and pointed downwards, before taking his hand off Tony's mouth. They silently slipped under the table. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the others follow suit.  
  
Safely under the table Lucas whispered, "What are those things?"  
  
"Bats. Let's get out of here. Don't make any noise." Tony watched as Ford slowly got up and went towards the door. Tony got up and quickly folded the game board. Murphy was being a dick, or maybe the gods of Jumanji didn't like them, but they got to just in front of the door before the shit hit the fan.  
  
Tim tripped over the leg of one of the chairs, sending it and him tumbling and crashing across the floor. Everything went still for just one moment. The moment of calm before the storm. The eye of the hurricane.  
  
And then the bats descended on them.  
  
Tony heard Lucas scream and he raised his arms up. The game board along with then giving him some protection from the flying rats. They were everywhere, clawing at his hair and clothes. Lucas was still screaming some where to his right. He couldn't see anything past a few feet. Not that he put his head up for long enough to really look.  
  
Tony raced for the door, hoping that Ford was able to get it open. He tripped over two chairs and a table on his way out. Finally, he got to the door and ran through it. It wasn't much better in the hallway than the room. Apparently the surplus of bats had spilled over into the hallway. Shit, he could still hear Lucas screaming inside that godforsaken room. That mean Lucas was still inside somewhere.   
  
Tony set the game board down, so he wouldn't lose it, and, protecting his face with his forearms, he ran back into the room. He didn't know how he was going to find Lucas, but it didn't matter at that point. Tony was going on instinct and adrenaline.   
  
The screaming was coming from over by where the table was, but now he had to navigate back through the other tables and chairs. Calling himself and Lucas every kind of stupid, he tripped over another chair.  
  
The bats appeared to be thinning out. Probably out into the hallway and from there out into the rest of the ship. Before long there weren't any left in the room. Lucas still screaming, stood waving his arms, not two feet from the table Ford rolled the dice on.  
  
He picked himself up off the floor and walked over to Lucas. "Lucas. Lucas! Stop!" Tony grabbed the moving arms. "LUCAS! They're gone." Once he stopped screaming, Tony walked out of the room muttering about how dumb he was for going back in, how stupid you'd have to be to just stand there and damn flying rats. Lucas stood there, dumbfounded.   
  
Tony turned and said, "Well, aren't you coming?"  
  
***  
  
Jim was going on pure adrenaline as him, Ortiz, and the captain made their way to whatever might be left of med bay. His upper arm throbbed and his legs felt like they could give out on him at any moment. He was loosing blood fast.   
  
He had been inspecting the weapons storage lockers, something he as security chief did every month, when the monkey attacked him. They took him by complete surprise. Who expected aggressive monkeys on a submarine like seaQuest anyway? Who expected monkeys period?  
  
The monkey had a length of pipe that split his arm open and pushed him backwards into the open weapons locker, lucky for him. Grabbing the first gun his hand came into contact with, he rolled over to have a clear shot at his attacker. The shots Jim fired, while not hurting the monkey, made it pause long enough for him to make a mad dash for the door.   
  
Once in the hallway though, he found he wasn't home free. Two more of the little beast were fighting out there, and there was the one behind him. He had only one choice left to him. He ran.  
  
Now he was still running, ok walking, but now he didn't have three monkeys behind him. Jim grimaced as Ortiz stumbled, hitting his injured arm. The two of them went down in a tangle of limbs.  
  
"Ouch." Jim's arm hurt and now his ass hurt too. It couldn't have been that great for Ortiz's head either.  
  
Bridger stopped and looked at his two men. Neither one was in the best of shape. Before he could help them up though there was a rumbling sound, almost like an old fashioned train, coming down the hall way.  
  
Jim heard it, too. He caught a glimpse of a wall of black coming at them, before Bridger dove on top of them. Keeping them all close to the floor and letting the bats pass overhead.  
  
***  
  
Tony and Lucas found the other two players holed up in a room not far from the mess that they had been playing in. Ford had grabbed Tim and pulled them both down the hall into an open door. The bats hadn't seemed all that interested in the room, so they stayed there until the bats had passed.  
  
That turn hadn't seemed all that bad. No one got hurt or lost from the group, and they hadn't lost the game board or dice. It was Tony's turn.  
  
Tony picked up the dice and was about to roll.   
  
"Wait," Tim said, "why do we need to finish the game? What if nothing goes away? Wouldn't it be better not to finish?"  
  
"What if it all does go away?" Lucas shot back. "What if everything goes back to normal? And if we don't finish the game it wont.  
  
"Tony saw the movie. What exactly happened at the end of the movie? Was it good or bad?"  
  
"I.. um.. I never finished it." Everyone groaned.  
  
"Hey, I was a kid and the movie scared me. I never felt the need to finish it once I grew up." Tony looked at everyone. "It wasn't like I knew that it was going to be important someday."  
  
"Enough. Good or bad, we wont know until we finish the game. So let's just get on with it."   
  
The dice rolled across the game board. A six and a one faced up.   
  
"Hyenas, lions, and leopards,  
  
Predators one and all  
  
Beware they're not here  
  
For a social call."  
  
Lucas looked over as a low growl came from behind Tony. There stood the largest cat he had ever seen. Before anyone could move it was on Tony.  
  
Lucas stood up and took a couple of steps backwards. To his right he saw Ford pick up a chair and rushed the cat. He brought the chair down hard over its back. The cat turned on him.  
  
Lucas saw a flash of steal, then the cat let out a ungodly scream and turned back on Tony. Lucas felt helpless standing there watching as his roommate and the commander took on the cat. He heard Tim scream and turned around. Sitting there watching was a whole pride of lions, a leopard and some hyenas. Lucas just stared at them.   
  
There was no way they were getting out of this one.  
  
***  
  
Ortiz had been watching Bridger for awhile now, despite his pounding headache. The captain was ahead of them, looking out for anything that might hurt the two walking wounded. Ortiz helped Jim stand up and Jim helped Ortiz stand up. That left Bridger to look out for monkeys, vines, bats, and anything else that might pop out at them.  
  
The captain seemed to know the dangers really well.  
  
"Do you get the feeling the captain's played the game before?" Jim asked, mirroring Ortiz's own internal musings.  
  
"Yeah, I do. Should we ask?" Ortiz looked over at his companion. Jim had lost a lot of blood, and his face was screwed up in pain. Ortiz knew he wasn't doing much better. They needed to get to the med bay first.  
  
Up ahead, Bridger stopped. He was looking at something on the floor. Whatever it was it didn't look good.  
  
"What's up, Captain?"  
  
Bridger looked over his shoulder at Jim, and then he turned back to whatever it was on the floor. "It's a snake. A very large snake." Bridger stood up. "Don't worry, it's dead."  
  
There was a silence all around them. It was only broken by some monkeys somewhere echoing down the halls, some snakes hissing, the beat of bat wings, and by a couple of men bickering.  
  
"Ask him."  
  
"No you ask him."  
  
"It was your idea you ask."  
  
The trio still somehow managed to make it to med bay in one piece. 


	6. Six now

AN: I just finshed my last final! To celebrate here's a new chapter.  
  
Jumainji-seaQuest Style  
by Shell Lee  
  
Tim grabbed Lucas and pulled him over to a corner. A fallen table sat nearby providing some protection from the large cats.   
  
"They look like they're playing with us." Tim watched as Lucas ripped his eyes away from where the commander and Tony fought for their lives.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The cats. They keep watching us like we're some sort of delicacy on the menu. It's like we're mice and they feel like playing with their food..."  
  
"Breath." Tim took a large breath. "Ok. Maybe I should take my turn. Whatever comes out of the game could drive the cats away."  
  
Tim looked at Lucas like he was crazy. Maybe they all were. That would explain a lot. "What if whatever comes out is worse?"  
  
"I don't know. I just hate sitting here waiting to become cat food. I hate watching the commander and my roommate fight a large cat. I hate being helpless here. I need to do something." Tim watched as Lucas took his own advice, and a deep calming breath. "What if whatever comes out isn't as bad as a room full of cats? It's like what happens at the end of the game, we wont know until we get there."  
  
"I'll get the game board. You stay here." Tim still thought this was dumb idea, but it just might work. He was with Lucas on this one sitting around was for the birds.   
  
He poked his head out from behind the table. Most of the cats seemed to be only interested in watching the fight unfolding in the back of the room. He risked a glance in that direction. Tony was bleeding and Ford wasn't much better. They could hold on a little while longer but not much. Lucas was right this was their only chance.  
  
Tim took a few steps away from the table. Some heads turned to watch him but none of the cats moved. A few more steps and he was almost there.   
  
A scream ripped through the air, at the same time as a strange cackle sounded. Tim's head wiped around and he saw that a hyena had joined the fight. There wasn't much time left. Tim ran grabbed the board and ran back.  
  
"Roll. Roll."  
  
The dice clattered against the board. Lucas' token moved forwards five spaces. The inky center of the board swirled with a new message.  
  
"Every month  
At quarter moon,  
There is a monsoon   
In your lagoon."  
  
***  
  
"Dagwood, come help me with this." Wendy was exhausted. People were coming in with all sorts of injuries. Some she could handle, the majority she couldn't. The seaQuest wasn't stocked to treat snake bites, and only had limited resources to treat the numerous other wounds. The people tending to the wounded had already resorted to cutting up linen for bandages.  
  
Wendy sighed. Dagwood had been a great help. The gentle giant was an excellent care giver and he didn't mind holding the hand of someone who she couldn't help. She really hated that. The ones she couldn't save, they just seemed like a failure on her part, like maybe there was something she could've done differently. She guessed that it was just a sign of how good a doctor she was.  
  
Right now though she had to turn the guilty part of her brain off. There were people still alive that needed her help, and Dagwood was there to help those she couldn't.  
  
***  
  
"So you're saying that you tried to cheat and the game turned you into a monkey?" Ortiz asked. He was learning all sorts of new things about his captain today. And not just what he wore for boxers.  
  
"Yes. Well, I thought it'd be better for everyone if the game was as short as possible. I just wanted it over with."  
  
"And the fact that you would've won had nothing to do with it at all?"   
  
"I... um.. Look we're here." Bridger was right they were here. Ortiz let it go for now because he was really looking forward to getting an Advil or something, the conversation was by no means over though.  
  
Jim was just about passed out in the hall and really needed some help. Ortiz set him down on the floor just as the door opened.  
  
Wendy stood there, took one look at Jim, and ushered them all inside.  
  
"Smiley faces, sir?"  
  
***  
  
Ford hated this. He felt like the lion was only playing with him and Tony, like it could and would rip them in half if it wanted to. And that was before the hyena joined in. Now he just felt exhausted. The chair he was using as a weapon long since ceased looking like anything other than a lump of metal. Tony wasn't fareing much better. From where Ford stood he could see at least one major cut on him, probably from where the cat was mauling him after it dragged him from his chair. He knew that there had to be another from the hyena. He had heard Tony scream in pain.  
  
They were losing and the hyena and lion knew it. It was only a matter of time before the creatures finished the two of them off.  
  
Then the 'sky' opened up and it poured. Wind driven rain wiped around the room. Each drop of water hurt where it splattered against skin. Where they hit metal the rain made a noise. The room sounded like the inside of a tin can during a hurricane. Hell, the room had a hurricane in it.  
  
It had been drilled into Ford that as a commanding officer that it was his responsibility to get everyone he could out of a dangerous situation. He knew Tony could make it out on his own and he caught a glimpse trough the blinding rain of Lucas and Tim making it out.   
  
Deep in his mind, Ford made the connection that Lucas must have taken his turn. This thought was quickly forgotten as he waded through the now knee high water to the door. The whole room would be flooded shortly.  
  
Ford followed behind Lucas and Tim as they made their way out of the rain and into a drier place. He eventually caught up with them. "Where's the game board?"  
  
Tim looked at Lucas. Lucas looked at Tim. "Don't tell me. It's still back there."  
  
"Where's Tony?" Lucas asked. Ford looked behind him. Sure enough there was no sign of ex-con.  
  
"Oh, great. This is perfect. What else can go wrong?"   
  
Suddenly the lights went out.  
  
"That was a rhetorical question." 


	7. 777

AN: New chapter. Rewrote some stuff I didn't like before, and I'll probably do it again.  
  
**WARNING** Character Death Ahead.  
  
Jumanji-seaQuest Style  
  
by Shell Lee  
  
The corridor was pitch black for a few minutes after Ford's outburst. The only sounds that broke the silence were the ones of animals that should never have been on a underwater let alone on seaQuest and the sound of the flash flood forming in the room they had just vacated. Occasionally, above all that, they could hear metal bending and twisting under pressures it was never meant to be put under.  
  
The emergency lights eventually kicked in and they could see again. This gave Lucas the courage to speak. "What are we going to do now?"  
  
"We need to get the game board back. Any ideas on how to do that?" Ford wiped a tired hand across his forehead. In the sickly blue emergency lights Tim's commanding officer looked awful. He could see that the game, losing Tony and everything else was catching up to him.  
  
"We could wait for Tony to come out and then send him back for the game board," he offered.   
  
"We can't wait for him. We don't know what happened to him and he may be a long time coming. If he comes at all."  
  
"Are you saying Tony's dead?" Lucas sounded angry.  
  
"Yes. No. Maybe. I don't know." Commander Ford had a reputation for being cool under a lot of pressure, but even the coolest person had a breaking point. Commander Jonathan Ford just found his. "This whole thing is as fucked up as it gets." Ford gave a bitter laugh. "God knows we've seen, done and found some very weird, fucked up things. But this, this really takes the cake. Monkeys, snakes, vines, cats of all shapes and sizes, and now the fucking lights go out. Yes, yes I do think Tony's dead. He'd be better than living through any more of this shit."  
  
All of them were silent after that outburst then, "I don't think Tony's dead." Lucas sounded scared, more like the kid he was, denying that he had lost a close friend.  
  
"Well, you should. Tony's dead and there's nothing anyone can do for him now."  
  
"Have a little faith in him, Commander. He's tough."  
  
"I lost my faith a long time ago, Lucas."  
  
"He could've gotten out of the room and gone the other way. Maybe he can breath water and is trapped in there. There isn't enough proof that Tony's dead." Lucas was desperately searching for a way that Tony, his roommate and friend, could be alive, and it showed.  
  
"And he might not be able to breath the fresh water, and has drowned already. He could've bleed to death from his injuries. He might've ran the same way as those cats did and has been eaten. Anyone of the numerous and deadly things running around could've finished him off." Commander Ford visibly composed himself, drawing everyone back to the point. "We can't count on Tony being alive."  
  
Tim didn't add anything. He didn't want Tony to be dead, the guy had saved his life after all, he could also see Ford's point in that they couldn't count on his being alive. In the silence that followed, Tim tentatively offered, "We can get some scuba gear and swim down to get the game board."  
  
"Even if there isn't any scuba gear left, it wont' hurt to check. We'll go to med bay first. I don't want this blood to attract anything." The remaining trio moved down the hallway. A weary hopelessness following them.  
  
"I'm sorry. What I said was way out of line."  
  
"It's ok. I have to accept that Tony could be dead." And that was the end of that.  
  
***  
  
"Thank you, Dagwood." The shirt was a touch too small and the pants just a size too large, but it was better than the boxers Bridger had been running around in.  
  
"You looked cold."  
  
"The ship isn't exactly warm right now." Looking around Bridger decided med bay looked like a refuge camp for some poor war torn country. Thank God, nothing had made it inside yet.  
  
'How am I going to get all these people out of here?' His mind drifted back to when he had played the game. He and his friends had fished it out of the water. They had to wait for leave time to play. When they had played though it completely destroyed the city where they were docked. The carnage was eerily similar to what he was seeing now.   
  
Except now he was seeing it in spooky emergency lighting. Those few, poor souls on life support were gone now. It was one less thing to worry about. Not that he wasn't sorry for the people's deaths, he was, he just had to focus on the living right then and there.  
  
Which brought him back to his present problem, how to get everyone off the ship. Two groups would be best. One to get the transport together, and a second one to come later with all the wounded. But who would go get everything together and who would stay here and take care of the wounded?  
  
There were 21 people currently in med bay. Most were wounded in some way. Out of everyone there only five that were completely fine. Himself, Wendy, Dagwood and two other crew members. Bridger knew that Ortiz and Jim wouldn't stand on being counted among the wounded. Perhaps five others could help out, and three more could just walk on their own.  
  
That left six people that would have to be helped. And, damn it, there weren't enough people to make two groups, maybe not even for one group. No matter which way he sliced it there weren't enough healthy people, someone would be left behind. If he sent some people back for the remainders, the danger would increase each trip.  
  
Not to mention the slight tip to the floor would make it harder for those who could still walk but weren't very strong. It might turn some of those he thought could make the trip into some who will need help.  
  
Maybe, Bridger thought, we should give up the whole idea of getting off seaQuest and just wait for the game to end.  
  
Something happening around the door drew his attention. Survivors were coming in. Hopefully they would be counted among those that could help.  
  
When he saw Lucas, Ford, and Tim walk in, his sprits rose. If they helped then there might be enough people to get everyone to safety.  
  
The news they brought with them of Tony's death was enough to dampen those sprits, along with the fact that they had lost the game board.  
  
"Ok, people. Gather around. I have a plan." Bridger out lined what he had to everyone else. "Two groups. The first is going to get a couple of transports ready. The second is going to get everyone ready to move out.  
  
"Most of the people from the first group will have to come back to help carry. We should have enough to leave one person behind to protect the repaired transports. That will be the most dangerous job, and the most vital. The most dangerous because whoever stays will be one against snakes, lions, leopards, and other animals. The most vital because that is our way off this ship. Any volunteers?"  
  
"I can do that." It was Ray. He had dragged his friend through the growing jungle to med bay only to have his friend die in his arms just before he reached the door.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Bridger asked.  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"Ok. Any other volunteers for the first group?"  
  
Lucas spoke up. "I can get the computer systems up and running on the transports."  
  
"Miguel and I know something about the mechanics of the transports. Between the two of us we can get it running if Lucas gets the computer systems up," Tim added.  
  
"Anyone else?"   
  
"I can go," Ford said. "Defend people if need be."  
  
"No, you can't. If something does go horribly wrong, I don't want everyone who's playing the game to die. I'm sorry, Jonathan. I can't let you go.  
  
"Anyone else?" No one answered this time. "Ok. You four go ahead. The rest of us will stay here and get the injured ready for transport." Bridger grabbed the gun he used before. "Here. Use this and be careful."  
  
***  
  
As they walked towards where the transports were docked, Lucas couldn't help but notice how different the seaQuest looked. The corridor they walked down now had metal twisted off the walls where vines had pushed through. There was a purple flower on one of the vines. Everyone stayed well away from that one. Groups of monkeys patrolled the ship but they didn't seem all that interested in anything human anymore. Around a corner there was a few hyenas chowed down on a monkey carcass. Their hunger sated they didn't even glance at the humans in their midst. Lucas now knew why the monkeys were running. All this under the pale light from the emergency lights.  
  
It was as different as night from day to the seaQuest Lucas lived and worked on. That seaQuest was pristine, with people walking up and down the halls all hours of the day and night. Under the sea time had little meaning. Around the next corner might be Dagwood cleaning. Now it was the disgusting sight of half a body hanging out of one of those yellow pods that had almost gotten the commander.  
  
Before he knew it Lucas was there. He couldn't help thinking that it wasn't soon enough.  
  
There were places for five transports. One they obviously couldn't use. It had a big yellow pod sticking out of the top. One was missing. Lucas could only hope some other survivors had grabbed it and gone while the getting was good.  
  
Miguel and Ray, they decided, could check out the others, and make sure the transports didn't have any nasty surprises in them.  
  
The two finished their search. The good news was nothing in them. The bad news only two could have any hope of being salvaged.  
  
With one last glance at Ray, who had set up outside the door, looking out for anything nasty that might come along, Lucas lost himself in trying to get all the computers back online. It was the first time since all this started that he had skills to contribute.  
  
***  
  
Ray looked around the bay. He was amazed that all this destruction could come from something so innocent as a board game. He had played many as a child himself. Then again, he didn't think that he'd have to watch as his best friend died just minutes from help, on a ship like the seaQuest no less.  
  
Tim had told him on the way over just what had come out of the game so far. The list was impressive; sharks, snakes, monkeys, bats, hyenas, lions, leopards, and a monsoon. That was including the vines that had killed his friend, and turned the seaQuest into a jungle.  
  
Ray spotted someone coming down the hallway. They didn't look so good. As the person got closer, he could see it was a man. The man was carrying something under one arm. Ray jumped up and helped him into the transport bay, just incase something was chasing the other man.  
  
"Here let me help you." Ray put his arm around the man's mid section and half carried the nearly unconscious man. Ray shut the door, and got him relatively comfortable on the hard deck.  
  
Ray jumped a few feet in the air when someone behind him said, "Holy shit. Tony!" 


	8. 4 X 2

AN: To all those living in the U.S. Happy 4th! :)  
  
Jumanji seaQuest Style  
  
by Shell Lee  
  
The darkness surrounding Tony was complete. Not a scrap of light made it to his eyes. He couldn't see anything. He could feel though. He could feel the table something had knocked over on him. He could feel the fresh water that felt strange running over his gills. He could feel the slight eddies and currents that his body made as he moved in the water.  
  
Unfortunately he could smell too. Some people thought you couldn't smell underwater. That was only because to smell you would need the water to run over your old factory nerves, you can't do that without breathing the water. Tony didn't consider it a good thing right then. He could smell the bat shit in the water. He could smell his own blood. And there was something in the water that smelled like fresh cut plants.  
  
Time slowed down to a trickle. There was no way to tell if it had been an hour or a day since Tony had last seen light. He struggled with the table but it didn't budge, no matter how hard he tried. Miraculously he had held on to his knife, but a search yielded nothing more useful within arms reach.  
  
Eventually he gave up. He had seen the game board after everyone had gotten out of there. At the very least they had to come back for it. Right?  
  
He caught glimpses through the ran of the others running from the room. All his shouts were swallowed up by the noise of the storm. After the water reached above how high up he could reach for air, Tony could see clearer, but his friends were long gone. Once they realized they had lost Tony, they'd come back. That hope was dashed when he saw that the entire room had filled up.   
  
Time passed. He got used to the smell of blood in the water, and of bat shit.  
  
An indeterminable time passed in silence. Silent except for the groans of steel put under pressures it was never meant to handle. Still he struggled.  
  
Suddenly the table shifted and Tony was free. He swam out from underneath his prison. His first thought was that he had to find the game board.  
  
'Where is that game board? Damn it, it could be anywhere. I'll never find it in this darkness,' Tony thought. Tim and Lucas were behind some tables, right? Just find the tables and there the game board would be. Easier said than done, considering he had to do this in complete darkness.  
  
By touch alone Tony guided himself along, carefully checking behind and around every table. Before long something bumped into his head. He hadn't considered the possibility that it could be floating. The fact that he had found it so soon just added to the impression that the game had its own brain and that it was just playing with them.  
  
A crash echoed through the water. A few moments later, he could smell something new in the water. He could smell salt. If that's salt, then that meant that crash he heard was the sound of the aqua tube's glass breaking.   
  
Weren't the tubes filled with sharks?  
  
His hear rate went up. His heart started to pump adrenaline into his blood stream. The water shifted slightly and he struck out. His knife gripped tightly in one hand. The smell of fresh blood exploded in the water. He had hit something.  
  
Tony wasn't about to depend on this to stop the shark, even though it buy him some time to get out of there. If another shark didn't find him first. Quickly turning in the direction he thought the door might be in, he swam for all he was worth. A few minutes later found him hitting a wall. He pick a direction and went with it, swimming with one hand along the wall so he didn't miss the door.  
  
While he did this he didn't dare let himself think, because thinking led to fear and fear led to the realization that he could very well be facing the last few precious moments of his life. So he didn't think.   
  
One moment he was following wall the next his hand went through the wall. He was out, but he didn't know if the shark was still following him or not. Off to one side there was a very faint light coming through, and Tony was off swimming again.  
  
***  
  
Tony swam down the flooded corridor. He could smell the rotting flesh. The sharks, opportune feeders that they were, would feed on that instead of coming after him. At least that's what he hoped.  
  
The emergency lighting was on here. There wasn't enough water to short them out. That told Tony he was going in the right direction, unfortunately that also meant him could see even though he was trying desperately not to. The bloated dead bodies that floated through the water were more horrible than the ones he saw above water.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lonnie's room. A strange morbid curiosity filled him with the desire to look, if only to confirm that she wasn't there, that someone he knew wasn't dead. Or maybe it was his desire to bring the whole horror of the game that much closer to him.  
  
There weren't any sharks close, so he risked it. Tony swam up to the small window in that seemed to be in every door, and looked in.  
  
Only to have Lonnie's dead eyes staring back at him. Addison still clutched in her hands and a vine through her chest.  
  
The image would haunt Tony's nightmares for a long time.  
  
Eventually he came to the end of the parts of seaQuest underwater and the adrenalin wore off. The wounds that had never really stopped bleeding slowed him down and exhaustion threatened to bring him down on every step.  
  
It was a credit to how tired he was that he didn't even notice he had a helper until the man said, "Here let me help you."  
  
And he was so out of it he didn't hear Lucas call out his name.  
  
***  
  
"Tony!"  
  
Lucas just stood there dumbly. He could barely believe his eyes. He had come out of the transport, having done all he could for the moment, and he sees Ray carry someone in. A closer look revealed that it was Tony, the missing member of the foursome that was playing the game. Commander Ford had been wrong-and didn't that just sound so weird.   
  
Lucas watched the rise and fall of Tony's chest that singled he was still among the living. Lucas was in shook but it was a good kind of shook.  
  
"Ohmygod." That was Tim. Vaguely Lucas' mind wondered if Tim was as shocked as he was. Yeah, he hadn't actually seen the body, but Ford had been so insistent that Tony must be dead Lucas thought he had seen the body and just wanted to spare him the grief.  
  
Here it was though. Unequivocal evidence that Tony was alive. Tony was alive and had somehow held on to the game board. Lucas would've hugged Tony if he was still awake and Lucas thought he wouldn't injure him.  
  
"What happened? Where did you find him? Is he hurt badly? Did you see what got him?" Ray looked up. It was obvious that he hadn't caught a word of that rapid fire speech.  
  
"Say what? One more time, a little slower." Ray ripped up the rest of Tony's tattered shirt, using the strips to try and stop the bleeding.  
  
"Let's start with, 'How did you find him?'" Tim spoke up before Lucas had the chance.   
  
"I found him outside the door. I was making sure there wasn't anything nasty out there. Saw him coming down the hall and helped him in here." Ray tied off a bandage around a rather nasty looking deep cut on the unconscious man's arm. "I haven't the slightest how he got to be the way he is. I figure he'll have to wake up before we can figure that out.  
  
"I've got him. Why don't you finish the transports and I'll call you when he wakes up?"  
  
Tim, Ortiz, and Lucas still had to finish fixing the transports. This was something they should've done from the start. Get everyone off the ship so that they didn't die while Tony, Tim, Lucas, and Ford finished the game.   
  
Besides there wasn't any more they could do for their friend than Ray was already doing.  
  
***  
  
Tony was floating through the water. He didn't know where he was, and it didn't matter. For once he just was. The salt water sliped through him as he moved forward. He could pull water over his gills but it was easeir to just swim.  
  
Darwin swam along side him and ahead just a tad. It was one big game. Every time he got close to catching the dolphin, Darwin would swim that much futher away. A simple pleasure but a pleasure none the less. Each time Tony would get closer and closer to catching the dolphin.   
  
This time he was so close. A little closer and...  
  
He was awake. The one place he didn't want to be. It hurt to be awake, although the pain was less than the last time. Wait he had to do something... the game board. Tony started to struggle.  
  
"Hey, buddy. Don't do that. You're fine." That voice was familiar. It had helped him along.  
  
"Yeah that's it just relax." And he did.  
  
Darwin was just ahead of him again.  
  
***  
  
Lucas was done and he knew the others were close to finishing what they were doing. Tony still hadn't woken up completely, but he had woken up a few times. Mostly he was exhausted. Lucas could relate to that. This whole thing had been a nightmare from the start. At least he was getting some sleep.  
  
It was time to go. They had decided that it was best to leave Tony with Ray while they went back and got the others. Wendy could help him just as much here as she could in med bay. Lucas hated leaving Tony here but he knew he was needed to help carry others injured worse than Tony.  
  
They were done and it was time to go before Lucas knew it. 


	9. It tis my fame

AN: This chapter is short I know. But I didn't feel like the end had the impact I wanted unless it was the end of a chapter. Sometime later I'll combine this and the last chapter, maybe.  
  
Jumanji-seaQuest Style  
  
by Shell Lee  
  
Ford was sitting by himself. They had finished everything they had to do to get the injured ready to move. Right then they were waiting for the others to come back so they could move the survivors off ship.   
  
His thoughts wandered from subject to subject. He thought of the game, and what came out. He thought of the others that were sent out to fix some transports.   
  
He thought of Tony. Ford thought that some how he had failed the ex-con. That he shouldn't have thought that he could get out on his own and focused his own efforts on the others. And himself. Maybe that was the his problem, he was guilty he got out before he knew Tony was safe. It was his job to get his people out before himself.  
  
Wendy came over and sat beside him. "You're brooding."  
  
"I'm not brooding. I'm thinking."  
  
"You're thinking about things you have no control over and that's brooding. Let me guess, Tony."  
  
"Yeah, well, I should've done something. I should've made sure he was with us. I should've gone back to get him after I knew he wasn't." He took a deep breath. "I should've saved him."  
  
"Maybe you should've made sure, but you are only human. Humans make mistakes."  
  
"Not ME! I can't make mistakes that result in human lives." Ford felt like he had been walking the fine line of control ever since he had found out Tony wasn't with him. He felt like he could break down at any moment. But as commander that was something he couldn't let himself do.  
  
"But you have learned your lesson. And you wont ever make that mistake again will you?"  
  
"Why does that matter? I shouldn't have made that mistake in the first place."  
  
"Would you rather have made the mistake of leaving behind Tim? Or Lucas? They can't breath underwater. They would be dead for sure, if you had left them behind."  
  
"I shouldn't have made the mistake in the first place."  
  
Wendy steered the conversation away from his mistake. "You seem so sure that Tony is dead. Why?"  
  
"Because he was hurt in the fight. If he survived that would make him a prime target for all the things running around seaQuest."  
  
"You don't believe that do you? I think you wont let yourself hope that he may be alive because then you'd have to face him with your mistake. I think you underestimate Tony."  
  
"I'm not underestimating Tony. He probably drowned in the fresh water first, if not, then there's always sharks, snakes, cats, vines, and a whole assortment other things."  
  
"I know for a fact Tony can breath fresh water. I'm his doctor after all. And Tony has dealt with cats, vines, and all other things before. I believe he's alive. Or do you want him to be dead so you can go on feeling bad about it all? So you don't have to face him with your mistake?"  
  
Any reply Ford could've made was cut off by the arrival of Ortiz, Lucas, and Tim. And once again he was lost in the hustle of getting everyone off the ship.  
  
***  
  
They set out in single file. A set of two carrying a person bound to a stretcher. Every so often there was someone who had no one to carry and could defend. The three that couldn't help but could walk on there own were along the column. The captain and Ford were in front. Miguel defended the end, where Tim and Lucas carried and unconscious crew member named Megan. Dagwood carried another, by himself, freeing one more person to defend. Jim was some where in the middle and Wendy wandered up and down treating the wounded.  
  
Everyone proceeded with the utmost caution. The seaQuest was not the safest place right then. Every time they came to a intersection there would be two people to defend in the crossway while the people carrying the others and the walking wounded crossed.  
  
"Looks like we're almost home free." Lucas was waiting for his and Tim's turn to go across the last intersection before they reached the transports.   
  
"Yeah, looks like we're going to make it." Tim looked back at Lucas holding the other end of the stretcher. "Do you hear laughter?"  
  
At that moment all hell broke loose.  
  
Jim, who had been protecting the crossway opposite Miguel, started firing. Lucas couldn't see what it was that he was firing at. When Jim moved backwards he could see one of the large cats coming at them at full speed.  
  
Jim made a wrong move when he stepped back. He tripped over a a vine that had grown right behind him. The cat made a flying leap and landed on top of him.   
  
All this happened before Ortiz had the chance to turn around. He fired at the two engaged in lethal combat. Noticing both Lucas and Tim, he yelled, "GO! GO!"  
  
Lucas was all set to start running. Tim though was frozen in shook, watching in horror as his friend was mauled by huge cat. "Let's go." Lucas pushed on his end of the stretcher to get them moving. Fortunately for both of them, Tim got the hint and started to move.  
  
They shot across the crossway. Lucas spotted Ford from where he had had to turn around at the first sound of gun fire. Lucas risked a glance behind him, and saw the cat turn on Miguel, having apparently had his fill of Jim's motionless body.  
  
Ford had grabbed an extra pole before setting out and was able to send the cat running. It was too late though, the damage was done. The captain, a few steps behind Ford, got there in time to see his commander shake his head. Jim was beyond help.  
  
"Guess I'll never get the answer to that question, huh?" Lucas heard Miguel wheeze out. He set down the stretcher. If this was going to be his friend's last moments on earth, he was going to be there. Vaguely, he was aware of Tim doing the same thing.  
  
"I'll answer it. It just might take awhile for you to get the answer." The captain was by Miguel's side, trying to ease the passing of this man.  
  
"I'll see you on the other side." The movement in his chest ceased. He stopped breathing.   
  
Both Sensor Chief Miguel Ortiz and Lieutenant James Brody were dead. 


	10. The End Is Near!

AN: Ok, I swear the end is in sight! But it's still not for awile yet, espesaly at the pace I write :)  
  
Jumanji-seaQuest Style  
  
by Shell Lee  
  
Still reeling from the loss of not one but two crew members, Ford sneaked ahead of everyone. So he was the first to see the still figure of a man next to the body of a large cat. Someone was also standing nearby. Ford dismissed them as just another crew member caught up in this whole big mess.  
  
Out of reflex more than any real hope that the man was alive, he reached down to feel for a pulse and caught a good look at the man's face. It was Ray. Not even someone he could say he knew well.  
  
"Don't bother. He's dead." Later many terms and expressions would be used to describe Ford's face when he saw who had spoken: Gob smacked, shell shocked, like he'd hit over the head by a two by four.  
  
Like he'd seen a ghost.  
  
Ford raised his eyes and saw Tony. He looked that way because someone had forgotten to tell him, Tony was alive and kicking.  
  
"You're dead." The one simple statement held such disbelief. One more thing Ford thought he knew, and found out he knew nothing about.  
  
"Nope, being dead wouldn't hurt so much." Tony looked down at Ray's still body. "Can't say the same for him though."  
  
"You're dead." That seemed to be the only thing he could say at the moment.  
  
"We went over this. I ain't dead. He is." Tony knelt down beside the commander. "Wish I coulda done more for him."  
  
Ford looked at Tony. Taking it all in. He had lost two friends just a moment ago and now a friend he thought lost forever was back at his side. Before he knew what he was doing, Ford had drawn Tony into a hug.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." It was true he could never be sorry enough for what he did.  
  
The embrace ended quickly to Tony's everlasting relief, and in time to save what little was left of Ford's reputation. Right after it was done, the first of the injured arrived.  
  
Once the people started arriving, Ford started packing all of them into the ships to get them the hell off of the seaQuest where they'd all have a much better chance of living. He carefully pushed the fact of Tony being alive, as in not dead, to the back of his mind. There would be plenty of time to deal with that later. For right then and there though, he had a job to do.  
  
Everyone was quiet while they were doing their jobs. They all knew not only one had died so that they might live but two. Each having died as they protected the others. The only time when this was broken was when Tony asked why they were all being so silent. Actually his exact words were, "Why's everyone acting like someone just ran over their pet poodle?" A typical Tony thing to say.  
  
Before long it was time to say good-bye.   
  
Wendy didn't say good-bye. She didn't want to jinx anything because saying good-bye might be taken to mean that she wont be seeing them again, ever.  
  
Dag hugged each one of them. In his own way he knew that he might never see the people he loved again and it made him sad. He didn't like to be sad. "Don't worry, be happy."  
  
Next it was time for Bridger to say his farewells.  
  
"Captain..."  
  
"Don't say good-bye, Lucas. We'll see each other again. Don't forget, it's not over until the fat lady sings."  
  
"I won't. I promise."  
  
"Tony. I remember when you came on board. I am happy to say that you have changed in the time I've known you. Don't forget what happens. You must remember and move on."  
  
"I'll try my best. See ya in a few, Cap'n."  
  
"Tim. What can I say to you? Trust them. They won't let you down." No need to ask who 'them' was. 'Them' was his friends.   
  
"I will, Sir."  
  
Bridger turned to Commander Ford. He had to say something to him. Something memorable, so he wouldn't forget, because there was no guaranty that even if everything turns out right that he'll ever get the chance to say something similar again. Some sort of parting words of wisdom to the leader of those he left behind.  
  
"Jonathan. I just want to say, if I don't see you again, that I have enjoyed our time together. I wouldn't trust anyone else with the seaQuest and the lives of those on her."  
  
Bridger turned and faced the four players. "See you all on the other side." Bridger slipped into the transport. It would be the last time any of them saw the Captain until the end of the game.  
  
The foursome all watched, entranced as the craft slid under the water and out of the damaged seaQuest, on its way to safety.  
  
"What did he mean, 'See you all on the other side?'" Tony asked.  
  
"He meant that he'll see us again on the other side of this obstacle in life. When the game ends, if we all survive, we'll see him again alive. If we die then, well, we'll see him again in the afterlife."  
  
Sometime later Ford said, "Come on. We have a game to play."  
  
***  
  
Tim was apprehensive about taking his turn, and with good reason. Everything that had come out of that game so far had turned out to be deadly and there was no indication that this trend was going to change soon. But he had to continue on, and play. For Miguel, and Jim, and Lonnie and the countless others that had perished, they had to finish it and make everything better.  
  
So, in another storage room, Tim bucked up, took a deep steadying breath, and rolled the dice. The dice landed five and a six up. A new message swirled into existence.  
  
"Raging and howling  
  
A gale throws its might;  
  
Hold on for dear life  
  
Or be blown out of sight."  
  
The wind picked up dramatically. From nearly zero to 120 miles per hour with wind gusts of up to 200. There was no rain to accompany it, and for some strange reason, Tim's brain decided this was a good time to point out that the room was really too small for this kind of wind.  
  
The board was picked up and flung across the room, where it landed unharmed folded neatly up, the dice inside.  
  
The other occupants of the room weren't nearly so lucky. Tim tumbled and fell through the air. He hit a few boxes and things before finally coming to rest pushed up against the wall, holding on for dear life.   
  
It was nearly impossible to move against the wind coming at him. Some how, Tim found the strength to push out from and crawl away from the wall. Debris pelting him the whole way. He had gotten a about a foot away from it when something large and heavy hit him, throwing him back into the wall.  
  
Frustrated with his lack of progress against the high speed winds, he realized that the thing that hit him was Commander Ford.   
  
Ford and Tim worked together communicating with hand signs and mouthing words, since nothing could be heard over the wind. They made better time than either of them could've on their own. Every time one of them slipped backwards, the other caught him and prevented him from losing more ground.  
  
The two moved forward slowly but surely. Tim couldn't see the door and he knew neither could Ford, because lifting his head up meant something might hit it. For all Tim knew they could be crawling around in circles.  
  
Abruptly the wind stopped, and Tim felt it safe to raise his head. Ford was already standing and looking around. Tim did the same, and saw that they had made it out the door. The wind wasn't nearly as strong as in the room.  
  
"Tim," Ford breathed, "are you ok?"  
  
"I'm," Tim took a breath, "ok. Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm good." Tim and Ford just stood there for a little while, catching their breath.  
  
"Lucas and Tony are still in that room aren't they?" Tim asked.  
  
"Yeah, they are." 


	11. I don't know what to call this

Jumanji-seaQuest Style  
  
by Shell Lee  
  
Bridger sighed as he felt the transport shift into autopilot. They were out of there. He had helped save all he could. He couldn't help but think that there might've been something more he could've done, someone else he could've saved. Maybe if he had done something differently Jim and Miguel would be here on this transport.  
  
He could maybe and could've that particular situation to death, it wouldn't make the reality any different. Bridger looked at everyone in the transport. He did something, and it felt good. He could've done nothing and have let the game run its course. He knows what'll happen if-no, not if when-they finish.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts, Captain." He looked at the person talking. Wendy, he should've known such an introspective mood would bring her over.  
  
"You'd be wasting your penny."  
  
"I don't think so. I think," she swallowed, "I think, sometimes, we have to unburden ourselves of our thoughts onto another from time to time." Bridger perked up. This didn't sound like she wanted to find out what he was thinking; this was beginning to sound like she had something she wanted to talk about. "I mean sometimes things happen that we have no control over, things that we can't help but feel like we are responsible for."   
  
Wendy let out a sob. "He was right there. If I had been two minutes faster, no two seconds, I know I could've saved him." Wendy was crying now, big fat tears of grief for the lives she couldn't save. "I could've saved him. I could've saved them all."  
  
Bridger didn't say anything to this. He just drew the crying woman into his arms and comforted her the best he could, as all the frustration, guilt, and grief poured out of her soul. She had been strong for everyone else now she just needed to have someone be strong for her this one time.  
  
Bridger's own thoughts turned to Jim and Miguel, and their dead bodies laying still on the seaQuest. "I could've saved them."  
  
Soon his own tears joined Wendy's.  
  
***  
  
Lucas flew through the air and around the room a few times before finally being flung into some sort of air eddy. The wind hadn't stopped there, but it was greatly diminished.  
  
He groaned. That hurt. Was it too much to ask to be knocked out cold just this once? Just one time so he could avoid the pain?  
  
Lucas raised his eyes just enough to see where he had landed. Tony's body was blocking his view. "Tony! Tony!" he shouted, but Tony could've heard the words when Lucas himself hadn't. The wind was just too loud. He lowered his head again. There wasn't a chance in hell that he was going to get up right then and there.  
  
Eventually though he realized that sooner or later, he would have to get up. More than likely sooner because Tony was simply not moving. Lucas took a deep breath to gather up all his will power and rolled over onto his knees. He crawled a few steps towards the unmoving body of his friend. He groaned again, because he still hurt.   
  
Lucas' eyes were pointed down at the floor, to avoid getting the flying debris in his eyes. So that was why he saw the game board before his knee found it. 'That wasn't there before,' he thought. 'Probably just missed it. At least we won't have to go looking for it.'  
  
An eternity later he made it to Tony. Lucas' finger found his throat, and there was his pulse. Lucas let out a sigh of relief. Thank God, by all rights Tony probably should be dead by now. They all should. Twice over.  
  
Lucas examined his roommate, and after he had reassured himself that Tony was only unconscious and not seriously injured, did his thoughts turn to how in the world he was going to get himself, Tony, and the game board out of there. The only thing he had going for him was he could see the door.  
  
An idea popped so quickly into Lucas' head that he swore if anybody was around or conscious they would be able to see the light bulb over his head. Lucas pulled his pretty much intact shirt out of his pants and shoved the game board underneath it. Thankfully there was just enough room for it, but he couldn't tuck the shirt back in. Oh well, he'd just have to be careful.   
  
Lucas maneuvered Tony into a place where he could carry him and make sure the game board didn't fall out. Tony made some sort of sound. The one arm that Lucas had managed to fit over his shoulder tightened slightly its hold.   
  
"Hold on! I'm going to try and get us out of here!" Lucas yelled in the semi-conscious man's ear. He yelled so loud that at any other time Tony would've had trouble hearing afterwards. As it was, however, Lucas couldn't be sure that he was heard. Tony gave no acknowledgment.  
  
With one hand holding on tight to Tony's limp body, the other with a death grip on the floor, and the game board tucked up inside his shirt, Lucas got up the courage to move out of his sheltered space.   
  
Going with the wind instead of going against it, he made great time getting to the door, where he and his precious bundles were propelled out into the hallway.  
  
Panting Lucas collapsed against the wall. Damn, Tony was heavy.  
  
When he looked up there were Ford and Tim. Tim held one end of a cord; the other was wrapped around Ford's waist. It was obvious what they were about to do, and the looks on their faces were priceless.  
  
He was safe, his friends were safe, and he had just saved not only himself but also his friend, while the cavalry had been getting ready to come to the rescue. For some reason nothing seemed funnier.  
  
Eventually, Tim and Ford joined in. And the ravaged walls of the seaQuest rang with laughter.  
  
***  
  
"Where should we go from here?" Tim asked. After the outburst of laughter, Tony had woken up and was pissed that he missed all the fun because he had been knocked unconscious _again_. But other than the not-so-new attitude problem, he was all right.  
  
It was Ford's turn and the discussion had turned to where would the next turn be taken.  
  
"You know what, I just want to finish this game. Give me the dice. I'll take my turn right here, right now." Ford demanded.  
  
"Don't you think we should find a better-"  
  
"No, we always end up running. If he takes his turn out here-"   
  
"I think we should-"  
  
"in the hallway we can just run that much further and faster."  
  
"find some place that we can finish the game from."  
  
"I agree with Tim."   
  
"We always end up running."  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't-"  
  
"Shut up!" Ford thought his head might explode. That had gone down hill fast. He knew that if they didn't act like a team, they were all likely to die and any hope that might come with the end of the game would be lost forever. "Let's take a vote. Everyone who wants me to take my turn here?"  
  
Tony and Ford raised their hands. "Anyone who doesn't?"  
  
Tim and Lucas' hands went up.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"I don't know." Ford was out of ideas. He had long since tired of the game. He just wanted it over.   
  
The silence reigned for several minutes. Everyone just looking at each other, trying to find some sort of compromise. Finally Tony broke the imposing silence.  
  
"I think it's alive. I mean it's not like just a game. It knows we're here, and it knows our fears. It didn't want to be left behind so it hit me on the head, back down when I was trapped in that room. It knew."  
  
"That's just silly. It's only a game." Tim sounded almost like he was holding on to the last truth left to him after all the others had been striped away.  
  
"I agree. It wanted to be picked up and brought out of that last room. It wasn't there and then it was. If it's not alive then it's at least somehow sentient." Lucas' words rung true in Ford's ears. "I want to end this as soon as we can. I'm changing my vote." Lucas took the game out from underneath his shirt and set it down on the floor. He opened it up.  
  
Ford took the dice out from the game.   
  
The dice clattered against the game board. Coming to rest with the numbers four and two.  
  
The token that had been designated Fords moved forward.  
  
A new rhyme swirled into existence.  
  
"A tiny bite  
  
Can make you itch,  
  
Make you sneeze,  
  
Make you twitch."  
  
Ford looked up his brain already trying to figure out what the words could possibly mean and knowing all to well that he would find out soon enough. So he saw it when a mosquito about as big as his fist came around the corner. He saw it when that mosquito bit one of the moneys that had been sitting some distance away.  
  
The monkey very soon jumped up and jerked around like it was having a seizure, or maybe it was some puppet, with the puppet master having the seizure. Another one came around the corner.  
  
"Run. Run!" And the four ran, like they had before but like they wouldn't again.  
  
"What the hell are we running from?!" Tony yelled out the question as they ran.  
  
"The flies from hell!" Ford yelled back.  
  
Ford led them around a few more corners and into another room. Quickly he kicked some of the debris out of the way of the door. He put his shoulder against the door and pushed.  
  
"Will you help me out here?" Tony immediately responded to the more-command-than-question question and put his shoulder along side his. Tim started pulling on the side. Lucas pulled out the debris Ford had missed. Together they managed to move that mangled door into place. It wasn't a perfect fit, but with the "donation" of a few shirts, it was sealed. Not a moment too soon, because the mosquitoes were right out side. A few managed to make it in but were quickly killed.  
  
Ford looked at his friends, standing there breathing heavily. They had just escaped death once again. It was time to put his foot down; they had to make a stand. Not like they had much of a choice. He straitened his back and squared his shoulders. Time to make his drill sergeant proud.  
  
"No matter what happens from here on out, we _don't_ stop the game, ok? We can't afford that now. The only way out is if-no when-we finish this game." Ford met each person's eyes. "We don't stop the game. Is that clear?"  
  
A few mumbles followed his statement.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
More audibly this time, at least from Tim and Tony, "yes sir."  
  
"I can't hear you!"  
  
This time Tony and Tim straitened up and said crisply, "Sir Yes Sir!" Lucas was a beat behind with his, "Yes Sir."  
  
"People are counting on us to finish this game. People have died because of this game. Now are we going to finish this game?"  
  
"SIr Yes Sir!"  
  
"Well then let's do it!"  
  
"Sir Yes Sir!" 


	12. Ran out of things last chapter

AN: One more chapter. I swear!  
  
Jumanji-SeaQuest Style  
  
By Shell Lee  
  
It was Tony's turn. He didn't want to roll, but it was the only way they were getting out of that room. And in the blue glow of the emergency lighting it was the beginning of the end.  
  
The dice clattered across the game board, landing with a six and a four up. More than a few spaces away from the end.  
  
His token moved forward.  
  
"Need a hand?  
  
Why just you wait;  
  
We'll help you out  
  
We each have eight."  
  
Tony froze for a second. Then he looked up. There were spiders coming out of the ceiling, the cracks in the walls, and around the bottom of the floor. There were so many of them that in the dark emergency lighting it looked like it was the walls that were moving rather than the small black bodies that covered them.  
  
Tony and Ford sprung into action as Lucas snatched up the game board to take his turn.  
  
***  
  
"You better watch  
  
Just where you stand;  
  
The floor is quicker  
  
Than the sand."  
  
The floor beneath Lucas turned into quicksand, and he was sinking into it. Two spaces. Two lousy spaces and he would've won and this whole nightmare would be over. There wouldn't be spiders coming literally out of the wood work, he wouldn't be waist deep in the floor, and best of all his friends wouldn't be dead or in mortal danger.  
  
"Hang on, Lucas," Tony yelled.  
  
At least Tim had grabbed the game board before it started to sink with him.  
  
***  
  
"You're almost there,  
  
With much at stake;  
  
But now the ground  
  
Begins to shake."  
  
In a desperate attempt, Tim had thrown the dice, praying with everything he had that this time he would win and this whole thing would be over. And now he was thrown to the ground like everyone else, except maybe Lucas who was in the floor.  
  
Tim franticly looked around the room. Lucas was up to his armpits in the floor. Tony was right there next to him, knees on the solid floor pulling up with all his strength, not willing to let Lucas drown in the floor, despite the spiders that were halfway up his legs. He couldn't see the commander anywhere. Shit it was his turn.  
  
He scoped up the game board. Closing it and crushing two spiders. Tim stood up only to fall back down. Ok walking was out of the question. He'd just have to crawl to where he had last seen Ford. It was slow going, as he had to kick the spiders out of his way or step on them. The whole time his eyes swept back and forth around the room looking for any sign of the commander.  
  
A crack opened up in the ceiling not made to withstand and earthquake, and water started to drip down in.  
  
Tim could see out of the corner of his eye that Tony had Lucas most of the way out of the quicksand like floor, but that wasn't what caught his attention. It was a pale shape across the room on the other side of his friends. Shit the exact opposite way he was currently going. 'How the hell did he get over there?' thought Tim. 'Screw that. How the hell am I going to get over there?'  
  
_He_ didn't need to get over there, just the game board.  
  
"Tony," Tim screamed, "Catch." Tony let go of Lucas and caught the game board. Lucky for Lucas, he was far enough that he could pull himself out. "Get Commander Ford to take his turn."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"The other side of you." Tim watched and Tony spotted the small, oh so small, patch of flesh in between the spiders. Tim closed his eyes; maybe, just maybe this whole thing would be over soon.  
  
***  
  
Tony had barely caught the game board. He had been bitten in the leg trying to help Lucas. He could barely feel his leg any more, and Tony knew without a shadow of doubt that given enough time he would die from the poison.  
  
Slowly, painful inch by painful inch, he made it over to the small patch of flesh that was the commander. He was bit a few more times for his trouble. If it wasn't before his death was certain now.   
  
And then he was there. Oh God, the sight was so much worse close up. There was very little visible of the commander that wasn't covered is spiders. Tony knew they were all over him too.   
  
The worst part of it, though, was the commander was still alive. Couldn't move, couldn't get the spiders off of himself, and he was obviously in pain. Tony set the game board down, where it was immediately set upon by the eight-legged freaks. He forced his arms to move despite the pain of it, there was a huge swell where one of spiders had bitten.   
  
Tony took the dice from the game and put them into Ford's hand. There was a bit on the back if it, so the fingers didn't move very well, but it didn't matter. Ford had to win this turn or everything was lost.  
  
And he made the hand throw the dice.   
  
And Tony watched as it worked. Ford's token moved. It went right up to the center of the game board and then moved across it.  
  
A single word appeared underneath the token.  
  
"Jumanji."  
  
"Jumanji," Tony repeated, and then with the last of his strength, "Jumanji!"  
  
***  
  
Tim had crawled to Lucas. The water was higher now. There was a waterfall coming from the ceiling. It seemed like the spiders didn't like the water and were staying as far away from it as possible. So they didn't bother either Tim or Lucas.  
  
Tony and Ford weren't so lucky; it appeared they were on the higher floor. Tim helped Lucas to sit up. He was weak from his brief stint as part of the floor and no match for the shaking going on.  
  
Lucas mumbled something.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, 'I think Tony was bitten.' He didn't look so good."  
  
"Well, shit." Tim turned to where Tony was. It did look like he was crawling more because he didn't have the strength rather than for stability from the earthquake. Tim watched in horror as more and more spiders covered his friend. If Tony wasn't bit before, he must be now.  
  
The two of them sat helpless. There wasn't anything they could do but pray that this game be over.   
  
When they heard Tony's yell, they knew it was over. The game was done. Ford had won.  
  
But that wasn't the end of it.   
  
A wind kicked up, but it was different from the tornado in that it didn't touch Tim, or Lucas. The shaking had stopped. Then the wind picked up the spiders, exposing the motionless Tony and Ford. Then the glass in the door shattered, letting in the deadly mosquitoes, monkeys and vines.   
  
When it turned out the hole was too small for some of the cats, the beasts just ripped through the metal. Everything swirled, being sucked down into the game board. It looked like water going down the drain. Holes soon opened up in the walls, and animals streamed in, along with a healthy dose of water.  
  
The glass in the aqua tubes shattered, dumping even more water into the room, and sharks.  
  
Tim and Lucas hit the decks as everything that came from the game was sucked back into it. The water was rapidly rising and there was nowhere for them to go. Tim was sure they were dead.  
  
Then everything stopped. 


	13. Last Chapter!

AN: Last chapter right here! You didn't really think I'd stop there did you? This one gave me no end of trobles though. :P  
  
Jumanji-SeaQuest Style  
  
By Shell Lee  
  
Ford looked at the game board. It was just sitting there on the floor, like it hadn't just caused a whole lot of destruction and death. Like he hadn't taken that first turn so long ago. It just sat there looking like an innocent game, the kind one might play as a kid, only older. The faded colors made that fact clear. The word 'Jumanji' was nestled among the leaves and vines, four pictures surrounded it.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye he could see Tony, Tim and Lucas around the board, beyond them the pristine walls of the seaQuest seemed to gleam. Some boxes were stacked around the room.   
  
Was he really dieing a few moments ago?  
  
"What happened?" Tony asked. It was a good question, Ford had clear memories of dieing and then... not.  
  
"The commander won the game." Lucas was sounding a little overwhelmed with the sudden change too.  
  
"I know that," Tony snapped, "but I was sure I spider chow and then..."  
  
The room fell silent as all four players returned to staring at the game board.   
  
Lucas snickered.   
  
"What's so funny?" Tim asked.  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat." The sinkers became laughter.  
  
"Yeah, but satisfaction brought me back." Tony said the words again, and joined in on the laugher.  
  
Ford didn't get it, and looking at Tim, it appeared he didn't it either.  
  
Behind them the door swished open.  
  
"Hey guys. I heard you were in here-" Ortiz never got the chance to finish as he was hit by three bodies, and subsequently crushed in a large group hug.  
  
***  
  
"Ok, here it is. It took me some time before I found a copy, but I did." Lucas typed a few more commands into the computer. Everything was back to the way it was before they had played the game and no one but the four players remembered it.   
  
"Well, play it already!" Four of them were in the same room that the weekly poker game was held. Lucas, with some help from Tony, had set up an entertainment system in there. They were going to watch the movie, 'Jumanji' starring Robin Williams, Kirsten Dunst, and Bonnie Hunt.  
  
"Just a little more... There." The opening disclaimer appeared on the screen. After that the small clips for Columbia and Tri Star played.  
  
"Been a long time since I've seen this."  
  
"Yeah and if you would've finished it then, we wouldn't have had to worry so much about what would happen at the end of the game."  
  
"What are you doing in here?" The captain said from the doorway.  
  
"Ah, captain, we were just-" Lucas was cut off.  
  
"You were just going to watch a movie without me." Bridger faked a hurt look. "You didn't want me to join?"  
  
Behind him Jim's voice came. "Did someone say movie?"   
  
He pushed Bridger into the room ahead of him. Soon as the two were settled and Lucas got ready to push play again, there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come on guys. You have to let me in. I brought popcorn." The door opened and let Ortiz in. After all what would a movie be without popcorn? Before the door could shut though, Wendy and Dagwood came up.  
  
"Hey what's going on? Ohh a movie. I haven't seen one of these in ages."  
  
"What's a movie?"  
  
"You'll love it, Dag. It a story told as pictures."  
  
"What are we watching?"  
  
"Jumanji, with Robin Williams."  
  
"Oh that's an old one." Wendy sat down by the captain, and Dagwood sat down by Tony. Ortiz found a place by Tim and Jim.  
  
"Is this everyone?" Lucas asked sarcastically. "I'd like to start the movie sometime."  
  
"Now that you mention it. We are missing Lonnie," A friendly Jim pointed out, just as Lonnie came through the door. "Speak of the Devil."   
  
Tony got up and stopped her. "Stop. What's the password?"  
  
"I've got soda." Tony considered a moment.  
  
"That works." Lonnie found a place between Tim and Dagwood to sit.  
  
"Now is that everyone?"  
  
"Yes, now would you start the movie already?" Lucas didn't argue. He just did as he was told and took a place beside Tony on the other side of Dagwood.  
  
The lights were shut off. The door shut. The only illumination came from the old fashioned flat screen T.V. Lucas and Tony had really gone all out for this.  
  
The word Jumanji came to life in the center of the screen.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, how come we didn't get any drums?" Tony asked out loud. It was only him, Lucas and Tim stuck cleaning up. Everyone else had something to do, or some place they had to be right after the movie ended. Tony personally thought it was because Lucas had put his foot into the popcorn half way through the movie, sending it flying every which way.  
  
"Because they were younger than us." Lucas was on his hands and knees picking up the kernels of popcorn over by the T.V.  
  
"I bet it's because they needed some extra incentive to play the damn thing. I mean who in their right mind would play a game they just dug up?" Tim asked from where he was cleaning up someone else's spilt soda.   
  
"Yeah, but still the movie brought up an interesting question. What are we going to do with the game?" Lucas hooked his foot around the trashcan and pulled it forward so he could throw away what he had picked up.  
  
"Why do we have to do anything with it? It's not like it hurt anyone." Tony was busy unhooking and boxing up all the equipment that was used. The party had been fun.   
  
"Because it's dangerous. What would happen if someone didn't finish the game? Would everyone still be dead?" Lucas said from the other side of the room. Over his head Tony saw Tim about to say something. Tony caught his eye and held up one finger to his lips. Tim nodded his head and looked over to where there was a vacuum cleaner sitting in the corner. He wouldn't tell Lucas.  
  
"Why don't we send it someone? Hey Tim, who do you hate?"   
  
"I don't know. Who do you think deserves it?" Tony saw the look on Lucas' face, shocked that Tim would agree that it was a good idea. "What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Luke, you missed one."   
  
"Oh thanks."  
  
Tim shook his head, grinning. This was fun. "Hey, how do you think we missed that warning in the game board?"  
  
"I don't know. Could it have something to do with the fact that we were running for our lives at that point?" Tony asked sarcastically.  
  
"You know, I remember reading it now. Must've slipped my mind during the game." Lucas went around a chair to look for more popcorn kernels.  
  
There was a silence between the three friends for a few moments, then Lucas asked, "Still what should we do with the game?"  
  
***  
  
"Captain, I am picking something up on the sensors. It appears to be a small wooden box."  
  
"Interesting. Put it on screen Mr. Zoulo."  
  
"Yes, Captain."  
  
"'Jumanji,'" the captain of the Starship Enterprise mumbled to himself, "have that beamed aboard, Mr. Spock. Let's have a look at it." 


End file.
